Sile MacRath
Sile MacRath is the main character in 'Key Kingdom Journeys'.His weapon is Star Crest,His customized claymore .He lived in Sole Island with Strife and Namika.He weilds the legendary Star Crest. Info Appearance Sile has red spiky short hair with black highlights,he has black eyes and pale skin.He wears a blue,black and red hoodie with red shorts and steel gray chains attached around it.He also wears a lock chain pendent that has his customized claymore,Star Crest locked in there. Personality Sile is an energetic boy.He is very carefree,kind and adventurous.He cam get annoyed sometimes.Like Silvia and Strife,hes curious if theres other dimensions like the one where he lives,so he can be very curious and adventurous. Skill's Apparently,Sile only has Weapon combat techniques. WEAPON COMBAT *'Blade Drive':The user swings the sword multiple times at the opponent,every swing makes the blade glow greenish-Yellow.Once its fully glowed,it enters its Drive Mode meaning enchancing the sword. *'Code Lock':A green and purple surrounds the Star Crest and when swung at the opponent,it traps the opponent in the code. *'Soul Blast':Asorb the energy of the user's soul and transerfsit to the blade of Star Crest.Then,a Dark purple/Light blue glow surrounds a Blood red/Pure white orb (It depends on the user's mood.If the user is mad/Sad/Angry/Deppresed or any of those combined,then its Dark purple glow surrouding a blood red orb.If the user is Happy/Energetic/Courages/Brave Or any of those combined,then its a Light blue glow surrounding Pure white orb.)And then blast into the enemy. *'Night Wish':Throw the Star Crest into the skies and it comes back down and when the user moves their hands,the Star Crest moves in that direction.So it can make incoming and unexpected attacks. *'Dream Drive':Another form of the Drive Mode.Its exactly like the Blade Drive but the only difference is it is stronger and can send people locked up in their dreams. *'Eternal Insanity':(Only used when Sile is in a bad state) The user takes the star crest and it starts to glow purple.A dark red light then forms into a ball at the end of the blade and is shooted at the opponent endless times. *'Star Crash':The user asorbs a star's power and brings every star that the user drained power from crashing down on the opponent unexpected. *'Starline':A light blue glow with a pure white orb in it takes a form of a ball at the end of the blade and when shooted,it takes a form of a thin line like laser.It can form into other shapes and items aswell (Ex:Stairs as an item and a triangle shield as a shape). Weapon Of Choice *'Star Crest':One of the most strongest claymore of all Key Kingdom Journey dimension history.it was given to him from Sirus After he (Sile) arrives at luxidor town. Quotes Trivia *He is childhood friends with Strife and Silvia. *He hasent met Strife for 15 years. *He has a crush on Namika. Notes And Trivia *He Is Made Fully By Me. *Feel Free To Use Him But PLEASE Ask Me First. *Please DO NOT Edit This Page Without My Permission.Aswell With ALL My Pages. **You Can Only Edit With My Permission. ***It Dosent Matter If Your An Admin,Mod Or 'Crat,You MUST Have My Permission To Edit This Page. SIGNATURE: Im A Weirdo With a Big Heart.Have A Heart And Have A Good One! 07:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Weapon combat user's